For A Great Man
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: POSSIBLE SPOILER: A 3 part songfic dedicated for Maes Hughes, a loving husband and father, a good friend and a great man.
1. Gracia Hughes: How can I not love you?

**A/N: **This is a three part songfic that is dedicated for Maes Hughes. This might not be the best but I'm proud of this work of mine. I admit that I cried a lot when I'm doing this. It sounds so stupid I know, but I admire Maes Hughes. He's a great man,a good friend and a loving husband and father to his wife and daughter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA and the song I used on this first part fic.

* * *

**A Maes Hughes Tribute**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Gracia: How Can I Not Love You**

The morning is here, the sun is slowly engulfing the eastern sky. The birds are chirping loudly outside her bedroom window, welcoming a new day ahead. It's such a beautiful morning.

She's already awake but she can't have the courage to open her eyes because the moment she opens it, tears will brim up. The second reason is she doesn't want to see the empty space beside her. It's been empty and will be forever empty. She wanted to stay into this darkness, not seeing anything that might remind her of him. But someone needs her. Her daughter Elicia needs her.

Slowly, she stands up and she tried her best to stop the tears from falling. She needs to be composed when facing her daughter. When she told her last night that daddy will never come back home, she started asking her questions. Her daughter can't seem to understand, especially when she started crying.

She went to her daughter's room. Elicia is still asleep, clutching the teddy bear her father gave her on her last birthday. She smiled at the sight despite the tears that are starting to fall. She quickly wipes her tears and she turned to her daughter's closet. She looked for some dress, when she finally found it; she pulled it out and laid it on her daughter's desk. It's a small black dress with a big black bow on the back. She left it there and she went back to her room to find her black blouse and skirt. She'll need it later for her husband's funeral.

After a while, Elicia woke up and they started eating breakfast. She doesn't feel like eating but she knew her daughter will probably ask her why she isn't eating. After eating breakfast, she went to her daughter's room and she showed her the dress.

"Why mommy? Are we going somewhere?" Elicia asked as her mother helped her get dressed.

"Yes dear." She said shortly.

"Are we going to daddy?" her daughter asked again.

"Yes, we are." She answered her voice slightly cracking. She cleared her throat before facing her daughter with a smile, "That's why you need to look beautiful."

Elicia smiled back at her.

A moment later, two soldiers from the military came to their house to accompany them to the place where his husband's body lies.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived there shortly afterwards. People from the military are already there. She descends the car, carrying Elicia with her.

"Mrs. Gracia Hughes." Someone called her. She turned around to see Colonel Roy Mustang.

"I'm sorry for your loss. He's inside, his body that is." Colonel Mustang said.

Gracia followed him inside a room. A couple of military personnel are there, once they saw her, they quietly leave the room to give her some privacy. Colonel Mustang left her and Elicia too.

She walks slowly towards the casket, not taking her eyes of it.

_Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together_

_Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot love each other_

_Must be strong and we must let go_

_Cannot say what our hearts must know_

Maes looks like he was only sleeping a clear glass was separating her from him. She loved to touch him, feel his face again and kiss him for the last time because she knew that she can't do that to him again. They can never be together again, she can't believe he'll be gone like that.

She starts feeling that lump on her throat again as she hinder herself from crying.

"Mommy, why is daddy sleeping?" Elicia asked innocently. "Can't you wake him up mommy?"

Hearing those words, her eyes starts to shimmer.

"No, baby. We can't." she said shortly, afraid that her voice will crack up.

"_I have to be strong"_ she said to herself.

"Mrs. Hughes, it's time. We need to go now and put him on his final resting place." A man said as he entered the room.

She nods her head then she turned to face Maes again.

"Say goodbye to daddy, Elicia." She said to her daughter. "We're going out now."

"Okay." Elicia said then she looked at her daddy. "Bye daddy, I can't understand why, but I'll see you again later, right daddy?"

Gracia felt the lump in her throat became more painful after she heard that from her daughter.

"_We must let go of him, Elicia."_ She said once more to herself.

The casket was finally closed. Some men put the flag of Amestris and over her husband's casket then his husband's military hat. Then they carried the casket outside.

Gracia, with Elicia followed them.

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

Her husband, Maes Hughes died in the line of duty. Her beloved husband died for them.

She looked again at the casket where his body is as it is being carried out to the graveyard. She loved her husband so much, and her daughter, more than anything in the world. She can't believe that she'll loss him that early. He's really a good man, the best, loving husband. She really wants to feel his last hug. His warm, loving hugs that always make her feel so secure.

_How does one walks away _

_From all of the memories_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

Remembering those moments with him tortures her heart more. She knew she can't forget that easily, no, she knew she will never forget. She doesn't want to forget. Her Maes will always be in her heart. She'll miss him so much. There are times that she already misses him even though he's just going to work. But now, it's different. She'll miss him terribly, now that he's forever gone.

_Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments_

_Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend it's over_

_Must be brave and we must go on_

_Must not say what we no longer long_

She already is missing him, specially his warm hugs. His sweet kisses. She remembered the night before her husband left. He kissed her goodbye. She told him to be careful. He said he will, but now…

Gracia starts gulping; hoping the lump on her throat might disappear. It was becoming more painful.

They can never share their dreams together anymore, especially those sweet moments. Her husband has the ability to make her day the way she wanted it to be. He was always there, to understand, to comfort and to love. She's trying her best nor to tear up, as she thinks of those days when Maes was still courting her, the first days of their marriage, their moment with Elicia. Maes is very proud of her and their daughter. He always plays with Elicia, always taking pictures of their daughter and her. She will definitely miss that.

She has to be brave, now Maes is gone. She must continue on going. She has to accept the fact that she will never see him in person anymore. All she has are those memories of him.

_Must be brave and we must be strong_

_Cannot say what we no longer long_

The men started laying down Maes' casket on the ground and covering it with dirt. All of the military soldiers are with them. The Fuhrer, Colonel Mustang, and all of those who are close with his husband are there to witness this sad event.

That's when she felt Elicia tugged her hand.

"Mama… Why are they burying papa? Why are those men burying papa?"

"Elicia…" she said while looking at her.

"Don't…don't… Papa can't go to work if you do that…" she heard her daughter plead.

She can't take it anymore. Her tears are now overflowing. The pain is too much to bear.

She knelt down to hug her daughter who was still pleading.

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

"Papa always said he has lots of work! Don't… Don't bury him! Papa!" Elicia said, she's starting to cry now too.

"Elicia…" she said again.

It's too painful… how can she not love that man? That man who became her friend, her lover, her husband, the person who loved her so much, the person who always is smiling, who is so kind and loving. Why is fate so cruel?

_How does one walks away_

_From all the memories_

_How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

She knew she can never walk away from those memories Maes left her, those precious memories. It will be painful without him but those memories will never change, like the love she has for him. She knew her heart will never be whole again because Maes took the other part of her heart with him. He's gone but her memories of him aren't.

That day, they went home to the house where she and her daughter will never see the smiling face of the man they love and will forever miss...

_How can I not love you,_

_When you are gone_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**A/N:** The song I used is titled: "How Can I Not Love You?" by Joy Enriquez. I saw this video about Maes Hughes and this is the song used in that video. That's what inspired me to write this. if you had time and you want to listen to it, visit my profile and look for the link there. Please drop your **REVIEWS **if you like. Thank you again for reading. ^^


	2. Roy Mustang: My Old Friend

**A/N: **Finally, I am able to write this one. I hope you'll like this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and the song I used in this chapter.

* * *

**A Maes Hughes Tribute**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Roy Mustang: My Old Friend**

"Let's go Colonel."

Colonel Roy Mustang looked at his Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, who's standing by the door of his hotel room. They arrived in Central last night and he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep since then.

Roy stood up as he adjusted his military cap and the black sash on his military uniform then he went out of the room followed by his lieutenant.

He could sense the dread in the atmosphere between them. He knew she was also devastated. Who wouldn't be anyway? Last night just last night, he experienced the most painful feeling he ever had. Once they arrived in the military base in central, the Fuhrer's officers escorted them to their Excellency's office. As soon as the Fuhrer sees them, he started mumbling about the bravery of soldiers, dying in the line of duty and on how courageous they are. He was just partly listening until some words from the Fuhrer made his heart skipped a beat.

"…and Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was found dead in a telephone booth three hours ago…his body is now…"

That's the only sentence that registered and got stuck in his mind.

Maes Hughes. _Dead._

No emotion resided on his face. The seriousness lingered until the conversation with the Fuhrer ended. They were told that the funeral will commence tomorrow.

Once they arrived in the hotel where they put reservation to, he locked himself in his room and he just lie on his bed just staring at the ceiling the whole evening. He can't seem to comprehend what the Fuhrer said. It can't be true right? This is just a dream and the moment he wake up, he'll tell this to Maes and surely he'll just laugh it off.

But no sleep and awakening came.

Now, he's in the cab with Riza. They are going to where Maes is…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived there shortly afterwards. Some soldiers and Maes' friends are already there. They when inside and the soldiers there greeted him with a salute. He slowly made his way to the casket.

_It can't be true. He's not dead. He's…_

Roy looked at the man who looks like he was only sleeping. This is the man who's been with him during the Ishbal war; this is the man who's been pushing him into the top. This man is his best friend, his comrade. This man is Maes Hughes.

"Colonel, Mrs. Gracia Hughes has now arrived." Riza said. He turned to face his lieutenant and they walked outside.

"Mrs. Gracia Hughes." He called as soon as he spotted Maes' wife.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." The woman replied, her voice is so lifeless.

"I'm sorry for your loss. He's inside, his body that is." he said then he accompanied her inside. The moment the military personnel and other soldiers see Gracia, they quietly leave the room to give her some privacy. Roy soon followed, leaving Gracia inside.

He went to the place where Maes' body would be buried later. The soldiers are now gathered there with some of Maes' friends and subordinates. He saw familiar faces. The fuhrer is already there with Armstrong. Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Bloch were also there. Their faces show no remorse but he knew deep inside, they are bleeding. _Just like me…_

He went to where Lieutenant Hawkeye is and he stood in front of her, just beside the hole on the ground. The procession began afterwards. He saw Maes' coffin being carried by some men towards them. They started saluting. That's when memories started filling Colonel Mustang's mind.

_My old friend, I recall_

_The times we had are hanging on my wall_

_I wouldn't trade them for gold_

"Maes, what are you doing? And what are those things?" Roy asked Maes who was so busy putting something on his bedroom wall.

"Come on, they are just photos." Maes replied.

"Photos?"

"Yes. These are the photos I took when we are still in the military and during the Ishbal war and of course some present photos."

"Then why the heck are you putting them in my room?"

"So your place would lighten up a little. You want me to put some of Elicia's photos here too?"

"No way Maes."

"Oh, come on! Look, she's so cute! Isn't she an angel?" Maes said as he shoved another of Elicia's picture to Roy's face.

"Stop that Maes!" Roy said obviously annoyed.

_Cause they laughed and they cry me_

_And somehow sanctify me_

_And they're woven in the stories I have told_

_And tell again_

Later that evening, Roy started looking at the photos. They are really good shots. There are pictures with him together with Maes. There are also many amusing shots that it made him smile and some, as he remembered, are taken after and during sad times. These photos are really telling their stories and it kinda made him feel warm inside. His eyes fell upon a certain photo of him and Maes together. He thinks that it was taken after they graduated as they were wearing their academy uniform. Maes was grinning broadly while he's so serious looking. It's always like that as he rarely smile on photographs. Then he saw a group picture of him together with his subordinates, Maes and Armstrong, whose body is the only thing that can be seen because of his gigantic height.

He smiled at these photos then he stood up and gathered them. He decided that he'll put them in a frame to adorn his office desk.

_My old friend I apologize_

_For the years that have passed_

_Since the last time you and I_

_Dusted off those memories_

Coming back to the present, he suddenly starts musing on when did the last time he and Maes had talked about the past. It's been years since they have a conversation about these things. Those memories are flooding his mind and he wanted to tell it to someone who's been with him that also experienced those moments. This would be a good time for them to reminisce about the past but only if he is here. They are so near each other yet he's so far…very far.

_"I'm sorry Maes."_

_But the runnin' and the races_

_And the people and the places_

_There are always somewhere else I had to be_

_And time gets thin, my old friend_

Of course, there are a lot of things for him to do. He has this dream to change this country and in order to fulfill that dream, he need to reach the top. It seems like it was only yesterday when he told Maes this dream of his then he heard Maes told him that he should have someone who has to support him from below and push him upward and he volunteered himself to do that part. But because of that dream, he has to be away. And yes, time gets thin.

If only he was here, he would have save this great man.

"_I'm sorry Maes…"_

_Don't know why, Don't know why_

_Don't know why, Don't know why_

That's when Roy heard a tiny voice as some men starts burying Hughes. Maes' daughter, Elicia, had started asking her mother.

"Mama… Why are they burying papa? Why are those men burying papa?" the little girl said as she looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Elicia…" her mother said while looking at her.

"Don't…don't… Papa can't go to work if you do that…" he heard the girl plead.

"Papa always said he has lots of work! Don't… Don't bury him! Papa!" Elicia continue pleading, she's starting to cry now too.

"Elicia…" Gracia said then she hug her daughter. Her hidden tears are now flowing freely on her face. Armstrong started crying too. he looks so strong in the outside but Roy knew that he has a very sofrt heart.

This heart wrenching scene should make him cry too but he keep telling himself that he's strong. he's a colonel, a soldier, a brave soldier, the hero of Ishval. He killed a lot of people before so he shouldn't be crying for something like this. He doesn't know why but he knew he shouldn't cry.

_My old friend this song's for you_

_Cause a few simple verses was the least that I could do_

_To tell the world that you were here_

Maes Hughes is a great man. That would never change. He will always remember him as someone so loyal and so brave and he knew he will be remembered by the people who loved him so much.

After the procession, Roy was left alone before Maes' grave. The sun is already setting and he could feel the gentle cold breeze passing by. He was looking at the name engraved on the gray tombstone and he felt the urge to talk to it…or to Maes…

"Getting a double promotion for dying in the line of duty. Brigadier General Hughes huh? You said you'd support me from below. Just what are you going to do now that you've gone up higher than me? You idiot." He said almost bitterly. Yes, he should be angry, not to Maes but to himself.

'_Cause the love and the laughter _

_Will live long after_

_All of the sadness and the tears_

_We'll meet again my old friend_

"Colonel."

He turned and he saw Riza walking towards him.

"It's gotten cold. Aren't you going back yet?" he heard her ask him.

"Yes, I will." He answered before looking again at Maes' tomb.

"Alchemist are horrible people, 1st Lieutenant. Right now a part of me is desperately trying to develop a theory on human transmutation. Now I feel like I understand what those boys felt when they tried to transmute their mother." He told Riza. But he knew he wouldn't have the courage to do it. He remembered the time when Maes punched him on the face when he told him this and he felt like an idiot just by thinking about this taboo. Well, he shouldn't be worried.

Roy knew that someday he'll see Maes again but before that, he has to be somebody first. He wouldn't want Maes' death to be in vain. Once he saw Maes again, he would brag about his accomplishments and he knew he will be proud.

"Are you alright?" Riza asked once again as she looked at him.

"I'm fine." He answered as he put his cap on his head. "Oh no, it's raining."

Riza looked up at the sky "It isn't raini-"

"No, it is raining." Roy said as tears starts rolling down his cheeks. Finally, he let himself weep.

_Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Goodbye, Goodbye_

_My old friend_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** There...Please **REVIEW**!!! If you want to hear the song I used, please visit my profile.

**P.S.:** The song is tiltled "My Old Friend" by Tim Mcgraw


End file.
